Aqua Marin
by Amelia Peace
Summary: -Sequel to Watery Love- Washed up on the shores of Koholent, Morpha is sent on a quest by the goddesses themselves to become the hero he was created to be. Marin/Morpha
1. Previously On Watery Love

Aqua Marin

**Previously on Watery Love... **

_"Arise!" Called a deep voice. "Arise, demon of the blue waters! Take forth your step to the world to deliver my hell!"..._

_..."Water demon Morpha, I am Ganondorf, King of the Gerudos and Lord of Darkness. I have summoned you with my power, so you can take any form to defeat my nemesis. He is the only one that will ruin my plans for world domination. Your task is to eliminate the Hero of Time. Don't fail me!"..._

… _"I cannot return to Ganondorf after failing his mission. I am a demon after all; and as such a mortal is no match against an immortal. Not that it matters, once this boy leave I will be alone..._

… _What is happening? I can't brake from it's path! The current is too strong! He thought as he helplessly fought the current._

"_Then let the current take you and accept our quest, Mora of the Blue Water." Three female voices said in unison._

_That was the last thing he heard as his form changed back to his humanoid form against his will, and the darkness consumed his consciousness._


	2. Prologue: Accept Our Quest

**Prologue: Let the Current Take You**

Morpha twist and turned sharply as the relentless current carried him, his destination unknown.

_Why do they want me?_

_What could the three goddesses possibly want with a demon of water? _

_Why did they call me Mora? _

_What quest?_

Morpha pondered these things as the currents took him to where the quest lied.

Straining he turned to look forward. At first all he could see was the ocean, bright and clear as day, but suddenly the water became dark and the current changed direction, pushing him toward the surface.

Like a cannon being fired, he shot through the water, and flew through the air as a great storm met him. Lighting flashed and thunder boomed as the seas raged, waves reached up to pulled him in their clutches as he fell.

He caught a glimpse of a huge dark object in the water but was blinded again when the waters took him.

Suddenly he was thrown on to something hard and... sandy? Had he hit land? He tried to stand or even move a finger for that matter but all strength had deserted him. He fought the drooping of his eyelids but he was just so tired. The roar of the storm died off as a deep sleep took hold of him. Then all went black.


	3. Chapter 1: Just Around the Riverbend

**Chapter One: Just Around the Riverbend**

On the small island of Koholint,a girl sat on the rocky cliffs looking out over the sea. The salty breeze blew at her slender form, making her long, sunset red hair and blue wrap around her waist sway in the wind. Strumming her beloved harp, she listened to the sweet tune and roar of the waves crashing against the rocks. This was her favorite pastime, nothing could disturb her peaceful moment.

"Marin! Oh, Maaariiiiin!"

Except that.

Marin sighed as the song along with the peace died off, forcing herself to smile she strapped the harp to her back and stood to greet the young man running toward her. "Hello, Kohonum." she tried her best to sound pleasant, but she had been trying to avoid him because Kohonum had been pursuing her for her hand.

Kohonum raked his eyes over her lustfully. As he tried to smooth his way toward her."I know what you've been dreaming, just one dream nearly all your life hoping, scheming."

Her smile fell slightly. "Oh really? And what do you know about my dreams?"

"Will you be a wife." He said simply. "Will you be some man's property? This equation, girl plus man doesn't help just you on occasion, women can have their uses too, mainly to extend the family tree..." He went on and on so Marin tuned him out trying to think of a way to escape, he was blocking her way back to the village but there were other routes to take. Ones that Kohonum wouldn't dare follow.

Suddenly she felt him staring at her intently. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

He put on his smile that no girl on the island (apart from her) could resist and advanced toward her. "Will you marry me, Marin?"

Marin stared at him, her ocean blue eyes wide with shock, she slowly began to back away toward the edge. "I... I'm sorry Kohonum, but... I just don't deserve you!" She said honestly, indicating herself. Then jumped off the cliff.

She ignored Kohonum calling for her to come back as she landed on the lower ledge and eased herself back to the village. Then took off running through the town into the forest. She stopped to catch her breath, then spotted the small river that lead to the ocean.

She sighed. "What I love most about rivers is: you can't step in the same river twice." she began to sing, stepping into the river with her bare feet. "The water's always changing, always flowing."

A few animals came around her and listened to her song. She looked at them. "But people, I guess, can't live like that, we all must pay a price." She patted a bunny on the head and handed a monkey her harp for it to take back to her house. "To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing what's around the riverbend waiting just around the riverbend."

She trotted over to the waterfall and grabbed a vine, swinging down as she sang. "I look once more just around the riverbend. Beyond the shore where the gulls fly free." She looked up through the trees admiring the seagulls flying over head. "Don't know what for, what I dream the day might send just around the riverbend for me. Coming for me."

She smiled and let go of the vine then moved through the brush and trees still following the river. "I feel it there beyond those trees or right behind these waterfalls." Reaching out with her fingers, she let the water fall softly on her hand. "Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming for a handsome sturdy husband who builds handsome sturdy walls and never dreams that something might be coming just around the riverbend, just around the riverbend?"

"I look once more just around the riverbend, beyond the shore, somewhere past the sea." She ran towards the familiar scene of the blue waters and white waves.

"Don't know what for. Why do all my dreams extend just around the riverbend? Just around the riverbend ..."

She stopped and stared at the ocean, she walked a little ways to the shore then looked toward to cliff where Kohonum proposed to her for the tenth time.

"Should I choose the smoothest course steady as the beating drum? Should I marry Kohonum?"

An animal shuddered at her question. Marin frowned.

"Is all my dreaming at an end?" She turned, looking up at the giant egg on Mt. Tamaranch. "Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver, just around the riverbend?"

Her song echoed across the sea as she sighed and walked on the shore with the animals following and running ahead of her.


End file.
